Can't Help But Love Him
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: At times, Percy can be clueless, a hopeless ramntice sap and an idiot, but Annabeth can't help but love him. Percabeth, pure fluff, oneshot. RnR?


**Heyy, another fluffy oneshot and this is the Percabeth one. Again I found the idea for it on something wicca is this way comes' awesome profile. Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I put this one my other five Percy Jackson fics, means I obviously don't own them. I'm not going to own them after 48 hours. Nope, not happing and sadly, never will.**

* * *

><p><span>Holdin Hands-<span>  
><strong>Girls<strong> : If you want to hold his hand, gently bump into it a couple of times.  
><strong>Guys<strong> : Grab it if it happens more than once.

* * *

><p>We were walking in the park, talking about random things, like how the construction of Olympus was going and how he was going to stay out of trouble this year when I bumped his hand, hoping he would get the message, he didn't.<p>

I bumped his hand and he still didn't get the message. I let out a frustrated sigh and Percy looked at me.

"You okay Annabeth?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, grumpily. He just shrugged it off. I tired again and got nothing.

I tried once more and he didn't reply.

_Okay I'll try one more time…_ I thought and bumped his hand.

"Ok gods fine Annabeth; I'll hold your hand!" Percy said, holding my hand. I smiled and we continued walking.

* * *

><p><span>Cuddling-<span>  
><strong>Girls<strong> : When you want to cuddle with him, tell him you're cold.  
><strong>Guys<strong> : Automatically move closer to her.

* * *

><p>I looked at Percy and shivered slightly. I wanted to hug him or something so badly. Then a genius idea formed in my head.<p>

A daughter of Athena is always prepared.

"Percy, I'm cold." I said, whining slightly. I held my arms and acted like I was cold. I shivered and rubbed my arms. Percy looked at me and scooted closer. I sighed contently and leaned against him, melting into his arms.

"I know you were pretending, Annabeth." Percy whispered in my ear. Aw figs…

* * *

><p><span>Movies-<span>  
><strong>Girls<strong> : During a movie, if he puts his arm around you, tilt your head on his shoulder  
><strong>Guys<strong> : Lift her chin up and kiss her.

* * *

><p>We sat on the couch at my house, watching Despicable Me. Childish yes, but Percy wanted to see it and I couldn't help but want to, too. Agnes was just too cute.<p>

Percy slung his arm around my shoulders and I sighed happily and put my head on my shoulder. We had just watched the part where Gru adopts the kids for real this time, in the end.

Percy looked at me and lifted my chin up. He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed, well, more like made out, but that's not so important right now.

"That was a good movie." I said, when Percy pulled away, too soon in my opinion, but I needed air.

"Really good, I especially loved the ending." Percy said, smirking slyly. I just laughed and entwined my fingers with his.

* * *

><p><span>Loving each other<span>-  
>Guys : When she tells you she loves you, look deep into<br>her eyes, give her a peck on the lips, and tell her you love her too...  
><strong>And mean it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Percy?" I asked hesitantly.<p>

"Yeah Annabeth?" Percy asked, not tearing his gaze away from the game. "Yeah go Mets!" (AN" Sorry, I may not watch sports but I'm a loyal New Yorker) He shouted jumping up when they won the game.

"Percy, I love you." I said quietly. Percy stopped doing his victory dance and looked at me. I was sitting curled into a ball playing with my fingers in my lap.

He lifted my chin and kissed me quickly kissed and said, "I love you, too and don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><span>Laying below the stars-<span>  
><strong>Girls<strong> : When you're both laying under the stars, put your head on his chest and close your eyes as you listen to his steady heart beat  
><strong>Guys<strong> : Whisper in her ear and link your hands with hers.

* * *

><p>"Percy, the sky is so beautiful. All the stars, there must be billions!" I said excitedly, looking awestruck at the night sky. The sky was littered with billions of twinkling stars and it was truly beautiful. I sighed happily and put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating and the sound of the ocean. Both were so calming. I really did love Percy.<p>

"But it's not as beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear and took my hand in his hand.

Percy may be a complete sap at times, and not to mention an idiot, but I can't help but love him.

**So, you like? Hehe, pure fluffiness! RnR?**


End file.
